prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPC17
, dubbed Cultivating Crushes in the edited English dub, is the 17th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 17th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Nagisa and Honoka join Kimata at his Grandfathers farm to help him with the harvest, and during this time, they bond with Fujimura and Kiriya. '' Synopsis As Nagisa is resting after a round of lacrosse, she thinks about the previous battle with Poisony, when she cast a Zakenna to take over Yuka's shadow and caused several of them to appear. She gets distracted after spotting Fuji-P playing football and wishes him luck when suddenly, Honoka appears and suggests she cheers loudly because he won't hear her otherwise. Nagisa claims she wasn't trying to get his attention though. Honoka brings up that she will be helping out at a friends farm the following day. She invites Nagisa to join her, and when she accepts, Honoka goes on to reveal that it was Fuji-P who asked her because a member of his soccer team, Kimata, is the grandson of the owner and he is in desperate need of help with the harvest At home, Nagisa thinks about her attire options when a smiling Ryouta comes in. Quickly, Nagisa grabs him in a 'cobra twist,' demanding he knocks first next time. Curious, Ryouta asks if she is going on a date. She claims that she is just going to help Honoka with farm work. Ryouta finds this strange and brings up that for farm work, she wouldn't need to pick a carefully-chosen outfit in that case. He then watches as Nagisa begins to imagine herself and Fuji-P accidentally touching fingers and starts to roll around on the floor, causing him to run from the room and tell their mom. Mepple is also left questioning her capability of taking care of him. The following day, the group arrives at the farm, including Kiriya. Kimata's grandmother is delighted to see that they have so many helpers, because his grandfather broke his arm, and it would be impossible for her to do everything on her own. His grandfather stubbornly joins them and claims he feels fine, but Kimata interrupts by reminding him of what the doctors said. His grandfather is clearly unhappy, claiming to hate doctors. The group heads outside, and his grandmother explains that they have a lot of fields to get through, and she asks them to do as much as they can. Then they begin to break up into pairs; with Kimata joining his grandfather, and Honoka putting Nagisa and Fuji-P together since they are both in the sporting clubs, then she joins Kiriya. Before leaving, she suggests to Nagisa that she speaks clearly with Fuji-P about what she wants to say to him. At the field, Nagisa struggles to think of anything to say, and nervously gets to work harvesting the plants. She impresses Fuji-P, who compliments her for being a girl that is proficient in this kind of 'dirty work.' This encourages Nagisa to work even harder than before. Meanwhile, Honoka works and talks about the history of cabbage, while Kiriya slacks off on a haystack. He thinks about how it would be pointless to do any work because there's too much to do and that they won't manage to finish. Honoka ignores his pessimism, explaining that this is why they need to cooperate. It's impossible for one man to do all of this work, but as a group, they can get a lot more done, but this causes Kiriya to claim humans are weak since they need to rely on others to get things done. Honoka claims that cooperation makes people strong though, but he is left confused by this. She claims that if he does any work at all, he will probably understand. It's then Kimata's grandmother calls them for lunch, but Honoka refuses, saying they will come once they manage to get Kiriya's portion of work done. Fuji-P and Nagisa decide to take a lunch break. He brings up how Honoka isn't the type of person to do things halfway. Kimata assumes Kiriya is probably getting preached because of this, and Fuji-P and Nagisa agree that she can be a little rough in such cases. However, Honoka is also kind and she is able to give good advice to those in need, so she believes this is a good point too. Fuji-P thanks Nagisa for such kind words, admitting that he tends to worry about Honoka sometimes and that she might scare others off so he is happy she has such a good friend to stand by her. Flustered, Nagisa suddenly runs off and claims she is going to get tea. She gets distracted after finding Mipple and Mepple playing with something and they call it the 'Prism Love Checker,' a special device that measures the love between two people. Nagisa asks to borrow it, causing Mepple to tease her and Mipple to make a remark about Fuji-P. Nagisa denies it, claiming she just wants to see if he likes her as a friend since he and Honoka are already good friends so Nagisa and Fuji-P should be as well. This causes Mepple to remark that she doesn't even realize she's in love, although Nagisa is more concerned over the item and if it works or not. She attempts to get closer to Fuji-P, but she runs away after he looks at her out of curiosity. After fleeing the scene again, she happens to come across Kimata's grandmother, who is bringing a jacket out to her husband since it's getting chilly and she knows he could use it. Nagisa then remembers the love checker and decides to try it out, asking them to place their fingers on the device after watching them for a moment. While Kimata's grandmother agrees his grandfather hesitates but then decides to try it anyway. While the item works, his Grandfather claims it to be a waste of time and they begin to argue again. Nagisa returns the 'Prism Love Checker' to Mipple and Mepple, believing it is broken. Mepple claims it isn't though, and that it is always right, but Nagisa doesn't think so, pointing out that Kimata's grandparents don't seem to be in love. Meanwhile, still at the cabbage field, Kiriya has finally started to do some work with Honoka. She asks him to carry the box, but he ends up falling in his attempts to steer the wheelbarrow. Worriedly, Honoka rushes to his aid to find that he cut his finger. Kiriya doesn't think it's a big deal, but Honoka does, claiming it could get infected. She runs off to grab first-aid and returns to bandage his finger, causing him to ask if other humans are like this. Honoka answers yes, then gets the remainder of cabbage and carries them back. Later, everyone has gone back to have tea, with Kiriya keeping distance as he recalls what Honoka said. Suddenly, Poisony appears near him and claims he is letting his guard down, and that she could kill him if she didn't care. She claims that humans are starting to get to him. Kiriya denies it though, telling Poisony to get them while he aids her. She summons a Zakenna that starts cutting down trees and possesses a small worm. This leads the others to think that an earthquake has started until the silver worm Zakenna appears and starts to attack the house. A drawer almost falls on Kimata's grandmother. When suddenly, his grandfather shows up to protect her. Kimata and Fuji-P protect the old couple by throwing stones at the Zakenna, and make it chase after them while the girls go into hiding, and transform into Cure Black and Cure White. They attack the Zakenna, but it kicks Black away and another worm takes White to its cave. Black tries to follow her, but Kiriya puts up a wall to make sure they are unable to reach one-another. Black tries her best to break down the wall, but to no avail. Poisony greets White before sending the two Zakenna to attack her, with one catching her as she claims Pretty Cure to have one crucial weak point: being unable to do anything by themselves. She demands the Prism Stones but White refuses. Surprised by her determination, Kiriya unknowingly weakens the wall, allowing Black to kick her way through it to save White. They use their Marble Screw attack and defeat the Zakennas. White picks up one of the poor worms that were used to fight them, prompting Black to run away in fear. Kiriya is watching them from a distance. Eventually, everything has calmed down. Kimata's grandmother is concerned, when she notices her husband is injured. He claims it's only a scratch. He asks how she is feeling instead, and if she got hurt. Seeing this, Nagisa feels relief while watching them, causing Mepple to claim the 'Prism Love Checker' diagnosis to be correct after all. Honoka then suggests to Nagisa that she learn from this and take her first steps to approach Fuji-P, and Nagisa attempts to do this and calls him by name. But the second he turns his attention to her she quickly panics and just brings up that they all did good work for the day. From where they reside, Mepple and Honoka comment that Nagisa isn't capable of doing it after all. Major Events *Under Honoka's guidance, Kiriya starts to learn about what it means to be human, thus compromising him of his mission to defeat Pretty Cure. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple Villains *Kiriya *Poisony *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Fujimura Shougo *Kimata *Misumi Ryouta Trivia * The Singaporean English title of the episode is '''Capture His Heart! Getting Heady With Farm Work'. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes